Amar duele, Y a nosotros nos encanta el dolor
by Melizsa
Summary: Cuatro meses.. K puede pasar en cuatro meses? Puedes aprender a tocar guitarra o puedes subir tus notas... O, como Raven, puedes tener un cambio de actitud. Robin se fue para volver. Raven se quedo para aprender. De sí misma. SEGUNDO CAP!
1. Robin

Holaa! Bueno.. Lo haré rápido e indoloro xD Hice este fic basado en la canción "Sólo un segundo" de Bacilos y gente! Por favor no me juzguen por la música que escucho ¬¬ No todos los que escuchan Placebo o My Chemical Romance son góticos automutilantes así como no todos los que escuchan Britney Spears o Madonna son huecos sueltos... Y ojala k les guste! P  
Por favor manden Reviews!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Robin se desesperezó y se levantó de la cama. Sólo otro día más. Pues, en lo primero que pensó el chico cuando se despertó, fue en que no tenía nada en qué pensar. Aunque suene arbitrario.

Y es verdad, desde que su vida había cambiado tanto, todo era tan... _perfecto_. Sus manos revolvieron su cabeza en la desesperación de esa palabra. _Perfecto_. No había nada que hacer, todo era tan predecible.

Salió silenciosamente del cuarto, para no despertar a su peliroja acompañante.

Y es que desde hace ya un mes se dió cuenta de lo aburrido que era todo. Pero más que aburrido era insatisfactorio. Hace poco más de cuatro meses se había mudado con Starfire a la ciudad de Ceidsio, la que necesitaba protección; Batman seguía en ciudad Gótica y Cy, Chico Bestia, Veloz y Raven se mantenían en Jump City... _Raven_. La recodaba tanto... ¡Y tan a menudo!

_La recuerdo sin azúcar y sin crema y sin excusas __  
__La recuerdo en la mañana despertándose en mi cama __  
__La recuerdo en la pereza de una rutina que empieza __  
__La recuerdo preocupada por lo que hoy no vale nada _

Todas las ciudades que tenían algún peligro serio estaban cubiertas, pero él no estaba conforme. ¡Ya no le gustaba su vida! Por supuesto, que pensó en esto cuando salió por última vez de la Torre Titán, pero nunca se le cruzó por la mente que llegaría a este extremo. Para empezar, en ese tiempo ya había desarrollado cierto sentimiento por Raven, pero en ese entonces no quería admitirlo, así que pensó que sería mejor irse con Starfire. Claro que no fue él quien tomó la decisión de separarse del grupo, sino que fue Batman. Y contra él, no se puede debatir.

_La recuerdo en sus dilemas entre cuentas y poemas __  
__En el ruido de la calle perdida siempre en los detalles __  
__La recuerdo, sin vergüenza __  
__La recuerdo en un segundo en que llego a lo mas profundo __  
_

Pero ahora, que ya había aceptado sus sentimientos, y estos habían crecido, no sabía que hacer. Sabía que Star lo quería, lo quería más que como amigo, la chica de ojos verdes mandaba las más obvias señales, sin embargo, Robin cuida mucho sus palabras e incluso sus gestos, ya que no quiere darle ilusiones ahora, por que sí. Él quería ir a ver a Raven. No estaba seguro de lo que sentía por la pelilavanda, pero estaba seguro que era algo más fuerte que lo que sentía por Starfire.

_Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo ___

_Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo. __  
__Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo. ___

_No recuerdo bien su cara, ni su voz ni su mirada __  
__No recuerdo sus historias ni sus penas ni sus glorias __  
__Lo que a veces me la encuentro caminando entre mis sueños __  
__Me recuerdo un sentimiento del que ya no somos dueños ___

Robin terminó de prapararse su café y se sentó en el sillón. Claro, ahora que lo pensaba, más que extrañarla, la recordaba. Aunque suene extraño. Recordaba cuando se acercaban, cuando Raven bajaba un poco la guardia sólo para él. Recordaba las preocupaciones de la chica, sus temores, que, si bien estaban ahí por un buen argumento (como el de perder a sus amigos), Robin siempre la tranquilizaba. 

_Y dejo en mi corazón, la marca de su amor en solo un segundo ___

Además, cierta y lamentablemente justo cuando Robin empezaba a creer que Raven, en una muy vaga posibilidad, también podría sentir algo por él, recibió la orden de Batman de ir a la ciudad de Ceidsio. ¡Había sido tan iluso y cobarde al creer que el sentimiento que tenía hacia la chica se borraría si la dejaba de ver! Pero, no se mortificaba, él ya tenía un plan.

_Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo, en un segundo __  
__Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo. __  
__Como fuimos a parar, del cielo a este lugar en solo un segundo. ___

Él, junto con Star por obvias razones, volverían a Jump City. Volverían y Robin ya tenía todo un plan trazado para volver a acercarse a Raven. Y nada, ni nadie podría detenerlo.

_Como fuimos a parar, en solo un segundo. _

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Y...? Les gustó? Muy horrible? Pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un review! P


	2. Raven

Lamento mucho la demora! En serio! Lo que sucede es que hice el cap. Hace mucho, pero se borró TT Estaba tan lateada que pensé en dejar el fic, pero lo reconsideré y no:P Por eso aquí está el segundo cap. Tal vez algunos se sorprendan mucho, pero ya verán... Está basado e inspirado en la canción "Since U Been Gone" de Kelly Clarkson

Agradezco mucho todos los reviews! Abajo los contesté personalmente. Por favor sigan mandando n.nu  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sonrío y pienso... Robin, empezamos como amigos, era divertido... Interesante. Pero era todo pretendido.  
Eras dedicado, me dabas tiempo. Yo te contaba cosas que no le contaría a nadie más... Como mis temores que, si bien, estaban ahí por una buena razón (como el de perderte) tú siempre me tranquilizabas, así pues no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que confundí mis sentimientos... Y tú los tuyos.

_Pero tú te fuiste._

¡Claro, Robin¿Qué acaso no sabías, que yo sabía que sentías algo por mí¡Por favor! Es cierto, nunca te escuché decir nada demasiado comprometedor, pero yo lo sentía. No sé si tú también estabas consciente de lo que (me) pasaba. Pero... _tú me dejaste.  
_

Robin te fuiste, tal vez no fue totalmente tu decisión, tal vez estabas confundido. Pero me abandonaste. No es que Cy, Chico Bestia y Veloz no sean una gran compañía, es sólo que... Ellos simplemente no te reemplazan.

¿Como puedo decirlo? _Robin, tú me... Conectabas_. Me subías a bordo de un barco en movimiento, eras mi puente a la vida. Recuerdo que incluso me empezaron a gustar unas de esas canciones de amor que dan en la radio FM2. Eran de amor traicionado, muerto, marchita... Un amor difícil, pero eran canciones de amor al fin y al cabo y eso para mí, era un avance.

Como sea... Cuando te fuiste me sentí increíblemente mal. Me sentía sucia, vacía, rota y pesada. Cuando me dejaste, cuando te alejaste, cuando me abandonaste. Pero los días pasaban y me sentía mejor... Sí, Robin, desde que te fuiste estoy mejor. ¡Puedo reír, sonreír¡Puedo mostrar más mis emociones! Desde que te fuiste he estado genial. Puedo respirar tranquila, puedo emocionarme, puedo... puedo... ¡Estoy mejor desde que te alejaste! Soy capaz de lograr todo lo que quiero.

Knock, knock.  
Alguien toca mi puerta, abro mentalmente.  
Es Chico Bestia.

- ¡Raven, Raven¡De prisa!- dice él con una imborrable sonrisa- ¡Nunca adivinarás quien llegó!

Siento como llega a mi un presentimiento y mi corazón parece achicarse... ¿Podría ser que...?

- ¡Muy tarde!- exclama el niño verde - ¡Robin y Star¡No es genial?

Sonrió falsamente y asiento. Él sigue corriendo en dirección a la sala. Yo suspiro.

Como iba diciendo... _Desde que te fuiste estaba mucho mejor, desde que te fuiste... _

_-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
_Sorprendidos? Esperaban otra Raven? Muy OOC? Pueden hacérmelo saber a través de un review! XD Pero antes de que empiecen a matarme... :P Les cuento algo. Quise romper esquemas y poner a una Raven diferente. Si está muuuy diferente es sólo y únicamente por lo que pasó con Robin, pos... Entienden:P... En el fic sí puede estar media OOC, pero es pq la pongo en otras circunstancias que en la serie, lógico, no?... Bueno, ahora contesto los reviews n.nu  
**  
**  
**Clown Black**: Gracias por tu comentario! n.nu Sí, bueno... Está medio triste y la historia en general no será tan melosa, es que no me gustan taaan dulces, tampoco tan amargadas, pero... bueno! Creo k entiendes. Lamento haberme demorado tanto y por favor sigue leyendo! n.nu

**LiLiTh091** Muchas gracias por tu review! Bueno sí... A mí tb me encanta esta pareja, obvio, no:P... ¡Qué bien que hayas escuchado la canción! Así ya entiendes más y todo.. Bien, he aki la continuación, ojala te haya gustado n.nu

**Crow Raven: **n.n Primeramente gracias por mandar un review... :P Ahora, sí bueno... Con lo de Robin y Batman, etc... Entiendo, sin embargo yo lo tomo como que Batman, Supeman y etc... están en las "Ligas Mayores", pero en el fondo todos luchan por lo mismo, por lo que igual pueden hablar y tomar decisiones, etc... Y... fic de humor! Claro que no! Créeme que será todo menos eso. A mí igual me gustan algunos, pero sólo he hecho dos historias de comedia en mi vida y, aunque me salieron bastante bn, me siento más cómoda con otros temas... Con la música! Bueno, creo que varios no entendieron muy bn el por qué de ese comentario, es pq muchos juzgan sólo por ese factor... Y no quería perder lectores sólo por eso! Para mi la música es súper importante, vario mucho, pero bueno... Creo k entiendes n.n Nuevamente gracias por tu opinión, aunk sabes algo? No conozco esa canción de Bacilos... Trataré de buscarla. Espero que te haya gustado el cap!

**Raven Youkai: **xD! Claro yo tb combino mucha música diferente.. Ahora... o No sé si My Chemical Romance sea punk... Sólo sé que me encanta! Claro que ahora me da un poco de rabia o pena, pq se están conociendo solo pq MTV sacó a "Helena", siendo que yo los conozco desde como el 2002 u.u... Pero k le voy a hacer... Comercialización... Damn... Anyways! Muchas gracias por tu review... Y como ves no! No es un One-shot :P.. Espero sigas leyendo.

**rogue: **n.nu Gracias por tus comentarios! Y bueno aki está el segundo cap. Espero no te desilusiones u.u... Y pues si! Rob siempre tiene un plan! xD Tb amo esta pareja, y creo que muchos lo hacen en la seccion! Eso es genial... Bueno, espero mandes un review! Bye!

**Harly Grace: **Si! Yo por eso puse el msg de la música el cap. pasado! No quería que me juzgaran a mí o al fic por eso! Y claro... Yo tb escucho música muuuy variada :P.. Con lo de My Chemical Romance, a mi me encantan! Pero ahora me da un poco de rabia o pena, pq se están conociendo solo pq MTV sacó a "Helena", siendo que yo los conozco desde como el 2002 u.u... Bueno, k le voy a hacer... Igual es mejor k mas conozcan su música, no? XD.. Y tú? Desde cuando los conoces...? Bueno, jeje... Volviendo al fic nnu Disculpa la tardanza! Pero al fin aki está el segundo cap.! Y k bn k te guste mi fic nnu A mi tb me gusta el tuyo:P Espero tb me mandes tu opinión de este capitulo!

**hitoki-chan:** Gracias por tu review! n.n A mi bueno, Lo mismo k tu, Bacilos no me encanta, pero me gusta, pasa... :P Bien aki esta la continuación, espero te guste!

**Johana Peacecraft:** o Creo que entiendo lo que pasó... Y lo lamento u.u Bueno, igualmente muchas gracias por tu review! Y pues.. Ya en el prox cap. Aparecerán Rob y Rae... Juntos, pero... De qué manera? Sigue leyendo! ;)

Bien, esos son todos... Ojala les haya gustado el cap! Sigan leyendo! n.nu  
Bye


End file.
